1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a police baton with crossshandle and, more in particular, it relates to a police handle with crosshandle mounted with a device for shooting light, acoustic wave, electromagnetic wave, liquid, gas, solid or the like for illuminating an opponent or giving a shock to a resisting opponent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A police baton carried by a police man or guardsman is generally a simply straight club and, in addition, a so-called police baton with crosshandle has also been known. Such a police baton has a crosshandle branched in perpendicular from the baton main body at a position displaced longitudinally from the center to one end of the baton main body. A user of the police baton usually grips the crosshandle by his one hand with the little finger being positioned on the side near the baton main body and manipulates the baton while controlling the gripping force. The user performs offense and defense by striking an opponent, for example, by rotating the baton main body around the axis of the crosshandle while thrusting the baton main body, suddenly stopping its rotation or projecting the baton main body along its axial direction. If the user gets accustomed to such maneuvers, the police baton with crosshandle can be used in various way such as quick motion, high speed rotation, sudden start or stop, or jabbing from out of the opponent's view which is difficult to be foreseen and, accordingly, it is considered more effective than a simply straight baton.
Further, the police baton with crosshandle can be manipulated in the same manner as an ordinary rod-like police baton by gripping a haft at one end of the baton main body.
However, it is difficult to confirm opponent's features or to distinguish whether he has a weapon or not at night, especially, in the dark, as compared with daytime, which makes the guard extremely difficult. For instance, when a patrolling police man who intends to interrogate an opponent approaches him while holding a flashlight by one hand and illuminating him and, if the police man is suddenly attacked by the opponent with a weapon such as a cutlery, his counter attack by promptly drawing out a police baton suspended from the waste by the other hand may be often too late. However, it is extremely threatening and hence not preferred to approach a yet unidentified opponent with the police baton at the ready.
Further, a highly skilled technique will be required for a police man that he fights against simultaneous offense from a plurality of opponents, by merely using a police baton, even when it is not at night, and it is usually difficult. For such an emergent offensive attack, use of a hand gun may be considered, but it is dangerous in a situation that common people are present near at hand.
In view of the above, the present inventor has previously proposed a police baton with crosshandle having at least one of a light shooting device and a device for shooting a tear gas or the like disposed to the inside of a baton main body of a police baton with crosshandle so the light or tear gas can be discharged at any time from the top end of the baton main body (Japanese Patent Laid Open Hei 2-50092).
When a police man or the like carries such a police baton with crosshandle, he is free from a trouble of carrying about a flashlight in addition to the police baton or the hand gun even for the watch at night. In addition, when the policeman intends to check up an opponent by illuminating him with a flashlight and suddenly undergoes attack by the opponent, he can instantly cope with it by shooting the gas or rotating the baton main body at high speed. Thus, the function of the police baton with crosshandle as a weapon can be extended greatly.
However, when a police baton with a crosshandle is used for thrusting an opponent, the baton main body is often rotated around the crosshandle gripped by a hand as an axis of rotation. Then, since a shooting port of light or gas disposed at the end of the baton main body is rotated together with the baton main body, it can not be pointed to a fixed direction. Accordingly, it is impossible to shoot light or the like during the rotating manipulation and there has still been a room for the improvement of disadvantage that the opponent is missed in the dark, tending to cause an error in view of a brief timing or aim.